Little bundles
by Evilkat23
Summary: Well, this is a Fem! Firestar one-shot about her giving birth to Graystripe's kits. That's it, just fluff between Graystripe and Firestar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm unsure on how true this fact is, but I heard Fireheart/Star was originally going to be a she-cat and I thought, 'Yep, I'm writing a fic on that.' So here we are. Firestar as a she-cat having her first litter with Graystripe. Enjoy this fluff.**

When the news of Firestar's pregnancy hit the clan, it hit them hard. Though it wasn't forbidden like a medicine cat, it was rare for Female leaders to get pregnant. However, Firestar reassured all of the clan that Graystripe would take great care of any problems while she was in the nursery.

She moved in a little over a moon ago, couldn't even join the recent gathering she was so big, Graystripe had to fill in for her.

Now it was time.

Cinderpelt was rather rudely awakened by Graystripe practically head-butting her side. Snorting, the she-cat yawned.

"What's wrong.." She sleepily asked as she was already dozing off.

"Firestar's kitting! Get up!" Graystripe urged, no words made Cinderpelt jump up faster. Grabbing as many herbs as she could carry in her mouth, the gray medicine cat limped as fast as she could to the nursery. Even though the dawn hardly broke through the night there were others standing around the nursery wanting to see the leader's kits. Ashfur and Brambleclaw were there with Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and Sandstorm.

Everyone was honestly worried. Not only was Firestar the leader about to have kits, but the fact that the kits were Graystripes didn't help the worry after what happened with Silverstream from Riverclan...

"Move," Graystripe demanded as he pushed past Dustpelt.

"Let's hope Firestar doesn't die, knowing Graystripe history with having kits." Dustpelt teased meanly, earning a sudden ear nick from Ferncloud, his mate, as well as Sandstorm. Graystripe ignored him and walked in cautiously, knowing that Firestar probably won't be calm as this is her first litter. It scared him, as he remembered Silverstream and his two kits...

Shaking his head he sat next to Firestar.

"You're doing good, just keep pushing." He urged her softly. Firestar clawed at the ground and growled out in pain.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Graystripe heard Cinderpelt yowled out to the rest of the cats outside. She then came in a huff.

"Couldn't wait for me, you mouse-brain." She hissed to Graystripe. Graystripe lowered his ears ashamed of himself as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"AH! THE FIRST ONE IS COMING!" Firestar yowled out loudly her ears back.

"Ok. Ok. Breath, calm down..." The first kit slowly came out with a soft and Cinderpelt quickly broke the sack open and licked the kit clean before placing it next to Firestar's stomach. It didn't take long before the next kit came, Graystripe got to clean this one. There was hardly any blood, at least, not as much as Silverstream had which was a reassurance. The third one came out followed by a fourth kit and that was all.

Firestar relaxed slowly as she gazed down at her four little kits.

"Oh, Firestar...They're perfect..." Cinderpelt purred as she gently pushed the borage forward towards the she-cat.

Graystripe looked at the kits, the first born was a light gray tabby She-cat with thick dark black stripes. The second kit looked more like her mother, a dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and white paws. The second one was a light silver she-cat speckled with gray spots and the final cat a tom cat identical to Graystripe, exactly identical to Graystripe right down to the long gray stripe down his back.

"...I guess we should name them...What are you thinking?" Graystripe asked softly.

"You choose first." She purred back to him, causing Cinderpelt to just roll her eyes as the two continued to be lovey-dovey towards one another.

"...Alright..." He paused before pointing to the tabby,

"Dewkit."

Firestar nodded, liking the name, she turned her attention to the one that looked like Graystripe and smiled.

"I like Smokekit for him."

"Smokekit...I think it fits...Hmmm..." Graystripe looked at the one ginger cat and smiled,

"Sunkit for her."

Firestar nodded it did fit perfectly for that kit.

"...Streamkit." Firestar spoke for the last one causing Graystripe to perk his ears up, gently, he smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her.

"Dewkit, Smokekit, Sunkit, and Streamkit our little bundles."

"I know they'll grow into strong warriors one day."

"The best warriors."

Firestar allowed her head to rest onto Graystripes back, Graystripe looked down at his little kits and smiled softly at all of them. His little bundles that nobody could take away from him this time. Nobody.

 **Well, that's all I had for this. However, If you want another story about Dewkit, Smokekit, Sunkit, and Streamkit please leave a review for me telling me so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a authors note here now.**

I am doing a sequel to this story! Yay! But, I decided why not have some fun with it? That's where this note comes into play.

 **Do you want your character in the sequel? Or, even better, do you want your character to be a love interest to one of my kits/Warriors for the sequel? Ok so listen up there are a few rules I want to lay down before I continue.**

 **The rules for posting a character.**

1\. This cat MUST be a clan cat and it must be from one of the four clans.

 **2\. This cat must be normal, what do I mean by normal? No wings, no rainbow colored fur, no super powers.**

 **3\. This cat must be a warrior, apprentice, or even kit. No leaders or deputies or med-cats I already have those set up.**

 **4\. This cat cannot be the son or daughter of Fem! Firestar for obvious reasons, It also can't magically be a part of Silverstream's litter.**

 **5\. Please, please, please, stick to normal warrior names. No names like Sparklegem or Jeweldiamond please.**

 **OK NOW! LISTEN TO ME NOW! THE FIRST FOUR TO GIVE ME THEIR CAT'S INFO AND I DEEM IT GOOD ENOUGH I WILL MAKE A LOVE INTEREST FOR STREAMKIT, SUNKIT, DEWKIT, AND SMOKEKIT! PLEASE BE SURE TO PUT THIS DOWN IN THE REVIEW FOR YOUR CAT!**

Name:  
Clan:

 **Appearance :**

 **If it's apprentice do you give me permission to name it when it becomes a warrior? Yes or no.**

 **If no what is it's warrior name?  
Who's the love interest?**

 **Simple right? Now for those that don't remember.**

 **Sunkit-Ginger she-cat**

 **Streamkit- Silver she-cat**

 **Dewkit: Gray tabby she-cat.**

Smokekit: Gray tom with a long stripe down his back.

 **NOW FOR THOSE THAT DON'T WANT A LOVE INTEREST BUT WOULD LIKE A BACKGROUND CHARACTER JUST FOR FUN JUST PLEASE GIVE ME.**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:

 **If apprenticed do you give me permission to change the name when it's a warrior? Yes or no.  
If no what's it warrior name?**

 **Good? Simple? Good! When i feel I have enough I'll make an alliance chart for the start of my first ! AS A REMINDER ONLY THE FIRST FOUR TO PUT IN LOVE INTEREST CATS WILL GET IT!**

Winners!

Meg Ducky, With Thistlekit/Paw/Leaf a she-cat from Shadowclan. Love interest to Smokekit.

I-Really-Hope-Not, With Stormkit/Paw/Leap a tom from Windclan. Love interest to Sunkit.

Dragonwritergirl112, With Duskpaw/heart a tom from Thunderclan. Love interest to Streamkit.


End file.
